


the tooth wall

by planetundersiege



Category: NEOKOSMOS (Webcomic)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Neokosmos - Freeform, Teeth, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Tye gets to leave their room for the first time! They are in for a surprise as they enter Xaveria’s office.Based of a weird conversation in the Neokosmos discord.





	the tooth wall

Tye had always wondered about the life of their doctors whenever they didn’t attend to them. Which was, like 99 % of every day. The doctors, especially Xaveria, seemed so mystic, and they barely knew anything about them, but loved them anyway.

So the day when Xaveria had teleported into their room, telling them that today would be different, they had thrown all their drawing supplies to the side (the commission Iris had asked from them could wait) and immediately jumped into their shoes.

This was the biggest moment of their life!

“You look quite happy, even if it’s just a quick warp to my office. But, since you’ve never left your room before, I can get why you’re excited.”

In theory an office sounded boring, but this was Xaveria’s office! An office  _ outside _ of Tye’s room! As in, outside of the teleport. It was wild and unknown, and they would try to look at  _ everything _ . This could be a once in a lifetime opportunity.

“What are we gonna do?” Tye asked as they held Xaveria’s cold, scaly hand in their own. From experience, they knew it would heat up as they absorbed their body heat.

“We’re going to have a large examination, and since you’re old enough, you can finally come out to my office from time to time. I’ve also gotten permission to give you hot cocoa, we’ve tried to genetically engineer it as close as possible to the original.”

Before Tye could answer, Xaveria teleported them out, and Tye felt all of their molecules rearrange themselves, but before they could blink, they stood on another pad, now in a corridor.

They quickly followed their doctor, and soon they were outside of what must be their office, since it had Xaveria’s picture on it.

Inside was soft and cozy, there was a picture of the on the wall, along with a few drawings. A heated rock (Tye had no idea what that was for), and then a desk. On the desk was a cup of still steaming hot cocoa, so they immediately ran towards it, being so curious about the taste.

Xaveria sat down on her chair.

“How does it taste? Are you enjoying it? Is there any way it could have been improved, and how does it make you feel?”

“It’s amazi… what the heck is that?!?”

As they had answered, Tye had shifted their gaze towards the only part of the room not yet discovered, and had almost choked on the cocoa doing so.

On the wall was a sort of, monument, made by tons of sharp teeth, clearly not human. And it was way too freaky.

Xaveria just looked like it like it wasn’t out of the ordinary, flickering their tail in confusion.

“That’s just, my tooth wall? What about it?”

“T...tooth wall? Why would you have that? WHOSE TEETH ARE THAT?”

“Oh, those are all mine. Compies grow new ones quite often, and we have a hard time throwing things away. So I made it a wall, it is nothing like the Director’s wall though, but that one is rather,  _ ethically challenging _ .”

“You… keep your teeth?”

“Yes?”

“Do you have mine? My baby teeth?”

The compie nodded.

“Of course. I have them in a tiny box, I just had to keep them. You were always so cute at a kid with all those gaps. Do you want to see them?”


End file.
